Fire and Ice Opposites Attract
by beththebookworm
Summary: Shori runs off to a training area after Sasuke bluntly ignores her birthday invite and Naruto blows a hole into her kitchen wall. There, she finds solace in none other than the brooding, reserved Sasuke. OC/Sasuke *sorry if the fighting scene sucks! :  *


Name: Shori Takashima  
Crush: Sasuke Uchiha  
Rivals: Temari  
Friends: Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten

Jutsu perfected: Water Dragon no Jutsu

Description: medium length brown hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin/ short black sleeveless kimono top, knee length black ninja boots, white wrappings waist sash, Konohagakure ninja headband tied around left leg

Personality: somewhat reserved, patient, sarcastic, quick to anger and hard to console.

Shori Takashima sighed for the one hundredth time as Naruto yelled out the following sentence to every person that passed by: "SHORI'S GONNA MAKE THE BEST DINNER EVER TONIGHT, BELIEVE IT!"

Rolling her blue eyes, she continued picking out the ingredients she needed for dinner. Hinata and Tenten stood off not too far away, talking to Shikarmaru about the small get-together at her house. Shori's birthday was coming up, and she wanted to celebrate with some friends. Of course, there was still one person she had to ask...

She cut her eyes to the stall to her left and saw Sasuke Uchiha walking in her direction. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him and opened her mouth to ask him...

...only to be cut off by Naruto yelling, "GUESS WHAT, TEME? SHORI'S HAVING AN AWESOME DINNER TONIGHT AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED!"

*punch* Tenten comes up and knocks the idiot out of the way. "Ignore the moron please." She winked at Shori as she dragged the now unconcious Naruto away from them.

Shori: O.o'

Fighting down a blush, Shori turned back to Sasuke, whose expressionless onyx eyes were focused on her. "Um... W-Would you like to come to my party tonight? It's for my birt-"

"I have better things to do," he said, cutting her off harshly. And he walked away.

Hinata came up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Sorry, Shori-chan! H-He was rude!"

Shori hugged her back and said, "It's fine. Let's just get home and start cooking." Hinata nodded and they gathered everyone up before walking back to Shori's house.

fast foward about an hour

"Naruto! Hurry up and put the noodles on the stove!" Tenten yelled out. The blond raced in, complaining loudly about being forced to do women's work. "Oh be quiet or you'll have to wear this apron over to Lee's house." She pointed to a lime green apron with the words 'Kiss The Cook' written on it in bright red rhinestones. He shut up. Then she called Shikamaru in to help too.

He walked in with his hands in his pocket. "Tch. Troublesome woman," he grumbled. But then he saw the apron and quickly started helping Naruto.

Shori giggled and began setting the table for, sadly, only five people. Stepping back, she admired her work: (insert Japanese food). All that was missing was the noodles.

"Naruto! Where are the noo-?". A loud BOOM! cut her sentence short. Wide-eyed, she ran into the kitchen to find Shikamaru and Naruto in a tangled mess on the floor, covered in debris, and Tenten gawking with her at the huge gaping hole in the side of her house.

Shori started shaking. Naruto and Shikamaru began backing away, holding their hands up in defense. Tenten walked over to her, saying, "Now Shori, calm down. It was accidental." She said this all softly and soothingly.

Still shaking, Shori turned her now ice blue eyes toward her. Before anyone could say anything else, she jumped out of the new doorway, leaping from rooftop to rooftop away from her house.

training ground

Shori punched at the dummy, sending various body parts flying off into the night. 'Stupid birthday. Stupid noodles. Stupid- Gah!'

"Someone seems a little put out." A deep voice behind her, low and smooth, interrupted her demolition on the poor dummy.

Not bothering to turn around, Shori stared straight ahead and replied, "What are you doing here, teme?"

"Tch, a little rude, dontcha think? Plus, that's more Naruto's name for me."

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Would you please go away and leave me in peace?"

He shook his head with the beginning of a smirk. "I was thinking we could spar a bit. I've been meaning to train for a bit, and since you've come and interrupted me tonight, the least you could do is fight."

His matter-of-fact voice and superior attitude drove her over the edge. Gone was the shy, caring Shori that had tried to ask her crush to her birthday party. Now she was the pissed off Shori who now had a huge hole in the side of her house and a jerk who wouldn't leave her alone when she really needed the peace and quiet.

"Fine. You wanna fight? You got one." She pulled her long brown hair back into a high ponytail and turned to face him, blue eyes almost white with anger.

Sasuke just smirked and stepped back, slipping into his fighting stance.

Silence rang through the field for a split second. Shori saw that Sasuke wouldn't make a move until she did, and launched into action. Quickly forming a clone, she fell into the long shadows cast by the moonlight against the tall trees surrounding them, sprinting over to the occupied Sasuke. He dealt with her clone easily, taking it down with a shuriken. Turning, he caught her hand before she could block his chakra, a move she had learned from her father when she was little. He threw her backwards, her back hitting one of the trees with a dull thud.

Growling, she shot back over to him, her hand glowing as she formed the Rasengan, a jutsu she had picked up courtesy of Naruto. He countered with his Chidori, sending them both flying to the far sides of the field. Shori heard him grunt as he landed hard on his feet. They were both breathing raggedly, glaring at the other intensely.

All of a sudden, Shori found herself in hand-to-hand combat with her crush. As she blocked his fists and kicks, she tried to ignore how the moon glinted off his pitch black hair, or how his inky black eyes shone with an odd light as he glared back at her. Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell to the ground, Sasuke falling lightly on top.

His eyes smirked down at her, and he taunted, "Give up?"

"Not even close." Her lips tilted up into a smug, secretive smile, causing the proud Uchiha to frown slightly. Throwing him off, Shori stood and began the hands signs for the jutsu that she had become the best known for in her family: Water Dragon no Jutsu.

Oblivious to her oncoming attack, Sasuke began his: Fire Style: Art of the Dragon Flame.

They yelled out the names of their attacks. In the middle of the field, the two dragons of opposing elements collided in mid-air, causing steam and smoke to fill the place.

Coughing and squinting, Shori tried to peer through the thick veil, searching for her opponent. A low chuckle behind her caused her to jump and spin around, hands raised to attack. She faced the chuckling Uchiha who seemed to be... It couldn't be!

"Are you smiling?" she exclaimed in shock.

He stared at her, his lips forming a small yet undeniable non-smirk. Realizing that he wasn't going to attack her, she lowered her hands and smiled uncertainly back at him.

"Thank you for sparring with me. It was... very interesting. But it is time for me to leave." And with that, he left.

Shori stared at the spot he had been standing in not two seconds ago. Shaking her head in complete disbelief, she muttered, "Unbelievable..." Sighing, she glared out into the trees, reviewing everything that had happened that day. 'Worst birthday ever,' she concluded.

Sighing once more, she began to leave the clearing. She took two steps before someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She caught a flash of onyx before her mouth came into contact with something soft. The kiss, sweet and short, left the surprised young girl staring at Sasuke unbelievingly.

"Happy birthday, Shori Takashima," he said, before disappearing, this time for real.

She reached up and touched her lips, which tingled slightly. Forgetting about the hole in her house, and all her angry words and thoughts, Shori smiled softly to herself and whispered, "Yes. Yes it is."


End file.
